What Comes Next
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Arthur and Molly's relationship began with a note passed in Potions—and became so much more than that.


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Rasiaa :) Hope you enjoy! Prompts are MollyArthur, romance, and note. **

**Word Count: 1043**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

**Thanks to Grace for beta'ing!**

**Enjoy!**

The first time Arthur wrote her a note, they were eleven years old.

It was their second week of school, and Molly was already tired of having to go to Potions. It just wasn't a subject that made sense to her. She often felt like she was disappointing Professor Slughorn, who seemed to expect her to excel in the subject like her brothers did. All in all, it wasn't a fun experience.

That all changed when the red-haired boy at the table next to hers slipped a piece of parchment next to her cauldron.

Molly's brown eyes narrowed when she saw it, and she glanced around quickly to make sure the professor wasn't anywhere near. Then she unfolded it, scanning the words written there in untidy scrawl.

_Put the bat wings in after you stir clockwise—that's why it's off-color. _

_\- Arthur _

Molly glanced over her shoulder and shot a smile at Arthur Weasley, whom she vaguely recognized from the train at the start of term. His face was flushed—Molly assumed it was because of all the fumes in the dungeon classroom—and he smiled back at her.

Potions was much easier after that.

* * *

It was in second year when Molly started replying.

_Don't forget the toadstool. _

_\- Arthur_

Molly was about to send a grin over her shoulder when it struck her that they really weren't getting anywhere with their one-sided conversations. She bit her lip and thought for a moment, trying to decide on the best way to initiate conversation. Finally, she flipped the parchment over and scribbled down a response.

_You really are brilliant. Thank you._

_\- Molly_

She couldn't resist watching for Arthur's reaction—he didn't disappoint. He flushed bright red at the praise and offered her an awkward thumbs up. Molly's heart warmed.

He didn't speak to her like she'd wanted, but there was plenty of time for that. After all, he'd proven how thoughtful he was already; Molly didn't need to speak to him to know that he was a good person. She thought back on that very first note, which had been completely unnecessary but extremely helpful, and smiled.

Arthur Weasley really was a sweetheart, she decided. After class, she waved goodbye to him when they were dismissed.

Halfway through second year, they had their first conversation. It took place in the middle of Transfiguration, strangely enough, since McGonagall was the strictest about speaking during class.

"Er, Arthur—do you have a spare quill?"

Startled blue eyes turned towards her, but a slightly-battered quill was pressed into her hand. She smiled. "Thank you."

Arthur nodded and turned back to his notes. "Sure."

They struck up a comfortable friendship after that.

* * *

Fifth year was the year she decided there might be something more to them than friendship.

_Merlin, this class is such a bore._

Molly resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she saw the note. The fifteen-year-old quickly scanned the room to make sure Professor Flitwick was out of sight before writing out a reply.

_Charms is not boring, Arthur Weasley. It's quite fun, actually._

She heard a snort from behind her and smirked. A moment later, another note appeared.

_You're just saying that because it's easy for you—and I'd rather be in Muggle Studies, anyway._

Molly rolled her eyes. _You always prefer being in Muggle Studies._

Before Arthur could defend his favorite class, the period ended. Molly quickly gathered her things, smiling when she noticed Arthur waiting for her by the door. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and walked over. Her fingers accidentally brushed his freckled hand, and her heartbeat quickened.

Arthur tilted his head down and smiled lopsidedly at her. It was at that moment she realized that she was hooked.

But she only returned his grin and followed him out of the classroom.

* * *

Molly was seventeen when she finally set the ball rolling.

Arthur was sitting beside her against a tree, absent-mindedly wiping the lenses of his glasses on the sleeves of his robes. A book was propped open on his lap, and he squinted at the pages in an effort to read them.

Molly thought it was the perfect time.

She grabbed some ink and parchment before setting aside her Potions essay. She glanced at her friend and then pressed the note into his hand.

"I'll be up in the castle. Sit by me at dinner?"

Arthur smiled at her, used to the random notes they slipped each other. "Of course I will," he promised.

Molly beamed at him and patted his hand, then stood up and walked back to the castle. She waited nervously for Arthur in the Great Hall, suddenly wondering if she'd made the right decision; maybe it was too soon to take the next step with Arthur. Maybe she'd misread his feelings and he didn't want to take the next step at all.

The thought filled her with dread.

She felt more nervous with every minute that passed. Finally, she spotted a familiar head of red hair making its way towards her.

Arthur patted her shoulder as he sat down, placing a folded-up piece of parchment on her empty plate. "Hullo, Molly."

She glanced at him. He didn't seem to be any different than usual; she hoped that was a good sign. "Hi, Arthur. Did you read—"

"Oh, lamb," he interrupted, a twinkle in his eye. "My favorite."

Molly got the hint. As he helped himself to the plates of food in front of them, she unfolded the parchment. Her own message stared up at her.

_Fancy a date in Hogsmeade with me this weekend? There's a butterbeer with our names on it._

Molly flipped it over.

_It's about time you asked, Prewett. I'll pay._

Her heart in her mouth and a wide grin on her face, Molly looked at the man beside her. "You most certainly will not," she said.

Arthur only winked. "We'll see about that."

Molly slipped the note in her pocket and helped herself to dinner, a warmth she had never felt before filling her. They ate their supper in much the same manner as they always did, but this time Molly wasn't afraid to grasp Arthur's hand under the table.

It was a welcome change, and she looked forward to whatever would come next.


End file.
